


Mama Solace, Part Two

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico is a Dork, Will Solace is a Ball of Sunshine, Will Solace is a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: Will takes Nico to meet Naomi for the first time.(Follow-up to previous one-shot: Mama Solace)
Relationships: Naomi Solace & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo & Naomi Solace, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	Mama Solace, Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Request by user LadyBoy:  
> Can there be a follow up where Nico meets mama Solace lol!
> 
> Thank you for your request! I enjoyed writing more about Mama Solace. I really hope my physical descriptions will fit any canon traits we might get about her, mostly because I really have held onto the mental image that Naomi and Will look pretty opposite physically, but share a lot of wholesome mannerisms.
> 
> That’s basically all lol. Hope this is good!
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

Nico stared at the house in front of him. It was on the smaller side but seemed to radiate life, with a crisp white paint job and bright blue window shutters that matched the door. The farmer’s porch where he stood had two rocking chairs on the left, as well as a glass table that were all clearly used recently. Despite the friendly exterior of the house, Nico felt terrified of what he was about to face on the inside.

Suddenly, Nico felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He turned to face Will, who was watching him with a careful expression.

Nico frowned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Will smiled softly in response, shrugging slightly. “You seem tense. You’re playing with your ring and doing the foot tap thingy.”

Nico blinked, realizing that Will was right as he sighed, releasing his grasp on his ring and forcing himself to control his foot tapping.

Will titled his head at his boyfriend, eyes shining. “You’re nervous,” he stated.

Nico huffed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. “I- no! I’m just… Can we just do this already?”

Will chuckled lightly, taking Nico’s hand in his own and squeezing it gently. “Mmkay, Death Boy. But theoretically, if you were nervous. I would remind you that my mom has so much love in her heart for everyone it’s insane. And she’s the one who wanted to meet you. Also, you’re an amazing boyfriend and beautiful human being, so you really shouldn’t be too worried.”

Nico forced down a smile. “That’s all theoretically sweet,” he mumbled. Will beamed in response before stepping forward to ring the doorbell. When no one came in the first few seconds, Will tried again. And again. And yet again.

Nico pulled Will away before he could spam the doorbell for the tenth time just as the door opened up, an excited laugh sounding from the person greeting them.

Physically, Nico was surprised to see some major differences between Naomi Solace and her son. Both were deeply tanned, covered in freckles, and curly-haired, but apart from that everything seemed different.

Naomi’s hair was a deep brown shade, cut just below her chin, contrasting with her soft greenish-hazel eyes. She was on the shorter side ( _ although Will typically towered over anyone he was put next to _ ), having to look a little up at Will as she cupped her son’s face in her hands.

“It’s about damn time you came to visit, kiddo,” she whispered, smiling broadly. Will’s expression mirrored his mother’s as the two fell into a warm embrace. Nico stood to the side, corners of his lips turned up at the wholesome sight. As soon as Naomi pulled away from her son, however, she immediately turned to face Nico.

“So, you’re the famous Nico I’ve heard so much about,” she said, eyes crinkling in a deep smile. Nico took a deep breath, nodding carefully and praying to whatever gods were listening that he looked presentable enough.

“Hello, Ms. Solace. It’s really nice to meet you.”

She tilted her head to the side, a mannerism that he was sure Will shared. “Oh, sweetheart. You can call me Naomi, if you want! Now, I am a bit of a hugger, but are you comfortable if I give you one? I won’t be offended if you say no.”

Nico suppressed another smile at her consideration, nodding. Naomi grinned, moving to Nico and pulling him into a tight hug. While he was tense at first, he soon melted into her embrace, taking in her comforting presence. As she pulled away a few seconds later, Nico noticed Will making a  _ aww _ face at them, eyes wide and shining with glee. Naomi turned to see what he was looking at, shaking her head at Will’s expression but nonetheless smiling.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go inside, hm?” she said, beaming. Before either of the boys could react, she picked up both their bags and carted them inside, ignoring Will’s protests and attempts to take the bags himself. As the two playfully bickered over who would carry the bags, Nico took in the interior of the house.

The best word to describe the place was  _ warmth _ . The space and rooms weren’t massive, but between the abundance of decorations and soft but bright painted walls, the whole house felt soothing, fitting to what Nico knew of Will and his mother. 

Nico and Will settled down in the living room as Naomi sprinted to the kitchen to grab some pre-made snacks. Next to him, Will shot Nico a sheepish smile.

“A lot of energy, I know. Are you feeling good?”

Nico smirked, nodding in response. “I deal with you on the daily; I can handle a lot of energy.”

Will pouted, about to retort when Naomi came back into the room, a bowl of chips in one hand and guacamole in the other.

“I was going to be all wholesome and bake cookies, but I  _ may _ have burnt three batches in a row, so that’s over.”

As she placed the bowls down, she winked at Nico. “Pretty sure my cooking skills are hereditary, so you’ve got that to deal with.”

Will pouted for a few seconds before sitting up excitedly. “Nico can bake! A few weeks ago, he helped Miranda make a cake for one of her younger sisters?”

Naomi beamed at Nico, grabbing a chip and some salsa for herself. “Did you now? You’ll have to teach me how to not, y’know, set fire to the kitchen.”

Nico nodded and smiled, shoving two chips into his mouth to hide his internal cringing at how awkward he was. Will, on the other hand, was talking a mile a minute while simultaneously chomping down on chip after chip.

Naomi laughed part way through another tangent of his. “Sweetie, you’ve got to slow down. And please eat first, then talk, ok?”

Will huffed, but nonetheless listened. Naomi turned to Nico yet again.

“I see you’re wearing the jacket. It looks really good on you,” she said, gesturing to the leather jacket he was wearing, a gift from Naomi.

He hummed in agreement. “It’s very comfortable. Thank you again, Ms. Sol- Naomi.”

Naomi smiled in response, and Nico couldn’t help but note how similar her smile was to her son’s. They might not look identical, but the clear warmth and genuine kindness in her expression was identical.

The three continued to eat and make small talk for a while, Naomi bringing them more random snacks and beverages. Nico had to admit that after the first few awkward minutes, he felt really comfortable in her presence. Talking to Naomi felt like talking to someone he had known for ages, as he regaled her with various embarrassing stories of Will from Camp and she showed him lots of baby Will content in return.

About half an hour in, Will stood up. “Can I go get a game for us to play? We can play monopoly, maybe.”

Naomi grinned, nodding. “Fine by me.” She turned to Nico, “Do you want to play that or something else? We have kind of amassed a large board game collection, so I’m sure there will be something you like.”

Nico shrugged, smiling a little shyly. “Monopoly sounds fun, although I might need some help with how to play.”

Will beamed. “Good thing they call me Will Master of Monopoly in these parts,” he announced, hurrying away to find the game and ignoring his mother’s denial of the statement.

As soon as Will left, there was silence. Nico fiddled with the ring on his finger, feeling a little awkward.

Naomi broke the silence, turning to face Nico properly. “Could we talk now? Just us two, while Will is out.”

Nico swallowed, nodding. He braced himself for her to tell him off, scold him to not hurt Will. Instead, however, Naomi spoke softly, a slight smile on her face.

“I want to thank you, Nico. From what I’ve seen and heard, when Will is around you, he’s so happy. His whole demeanor changes, even if you don’t notice it.”

She folded her hands in her lap, looking a little sad. “I’ve had to take so much shit from so many people because of the life I chose, that life including Will. It has broken my heart to watch him suffering and just… grow up a little too fast. I’ve been so scared that some day the damage would be permanent, that I’d lose him forever. But seeing how happy you make him, the genuine care between you two… it makes me happier than you could ever know.”

Her eyes were bright as she fixed her gaze on Nico. The son of Hades felt his heart ache at Naomi’s words, nodding solemnly.

“I’d do anything to make Will happy, ma’am. I promise you, I’ll take care of him.”

She grinned, laughing softly. “Ah, I know you will, darling. I know.”

There was another moment of comforting silence between the two, but it was broken by a loud crash. Naomi huffed, rolling her eyes.

“Will?” she called out.

“Sorry! I’m getting the stuff but uh, I tripped on the vacuum. I’m ok!”

Naomi bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. However, as soon as she made eye contact with Nico, the two of them lost it. Nico found himself slightly breathless as he laughed with Naomi, ignoring Will’s sulking when he came back to the living room. He never would have thought he would be laughing at his endearingly clumsy boyfriend with said boyfriend’s mother, but here he was.

And it was more than he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve kind of hit this flow in writing currently where I’m really getting a lot of stuff done, so that’s great. But also kind of ignoring the impending APUSH essay sitting on my shoulder haha.
> 
> Really hoped you liked this, though! Leave any requests/headcanons, if you want!
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
